


G O L P E S  [Colonias americanas]

by luiMBQ



Category: Geography (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Domestic Violence, Psychological Trauma, Violence
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26545384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luiMBQ/pseuds/luiMBQ
Summary: Para educar a un niño, para que este sea respetuoso, para que sepa quien es la autoridad, no hay nada que implementar duros golpes como castigo, ¿cierto?
Kudos: 2





	G O L P E S  [Colonias americanas]

**Author's Note:**

> En esta historia se presenta la versión propia del autor de la obra sobre los países humanizados, es decir, no Hetalia, no CountryHumans.
> 
> La historia se ha hecho con el fin de entretener, no se pretende ofender a ninguna cultura, religión, ideología o nación.
> 
> Capítulos cortos.

_El nuevo mundo, nuevas tierras descubiertas por un europeo que simplemente quería encontrar una nueva ruta para llegar a Asia. Aquel lugar lleno de recursos minerales y un montón de frutas, verduras y animales exóticos. Sin duda era un paraíso, la tierra soñada, una tierra perfecta para extraer recursos._

_Claro, al principio estuvo el problema de que, para desgracia de los europeos, aquellas hermosas tierras ya estaban pobladas. En algunos casos tuvieron suerte, por ejemplo, en uno de los lugares había una guerra civil, en otro, el imperio hegemonico se había llenado de enemigos, en los demás lugares no habían nada más que muy pequeñas civilizaciones que fueron más fáciles de contener. Al final, solo les quedaron unos que otros cabos sueltos, pero no significarían un gran problema, por que ellos, europeos, ya tenían el control de suficientes zonas como para tener riquezas de a montón._

_Teniendo el control, sin tener a esos molestos imperios y civilizaciones, tenían vía libre para tener asentamientos; colonias._

  
ㅡ ¡Nueva España! ㅡ el grito retumbo en los oídos del pequeño novohispano. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su pequeño cuerpo, seguramente había hecho algo mal.

El menor entró a la habitación donde estaba el español, su "padre". Tan solo con ver la mirada del mayor ya podía sentir la presión en su pecho, sus manos comenzaron a temblar, por lo que decidió ponerlas detrás de su espalda.

ㅡ Nueva España, ¿me podéis explicar que es esto? ㅡ arrojo al suelo un montón compuesto por cinco papeles.

Los ojos del niño se abrieron demasiado, con miedo. Estaba seguro de que había ocultado esas cosas.

ㅡ S-son hojas ㅡ respondió con miedo.

ㅡ ¿Y qué tienen esas hojas?

ㅡ Herejía. Un idioma retrograda. Cosas prohibidas.

Apenas y pudo reaccionar, cuando menos lo espero, cayó al suelo, con la mejilla roja y un mar de lágrimas empapando su pequeño rostro.

ㅡ ¿Tan difícil te es comprender que eso esta mal? ㅡ con brusquedad, el ibérico tomo del brazo y lo levantó. Después, prácticamente llevaba a rastras al menor, mientras este solo sollozaba.

Nueva España sabía que sería castigado. Le aterraba su castigo.

Finalmente se detuvieron frente a una puerta. El español abrió. La habitación era oscura, fría, sin ninguna ventana o alguna vela para alumbrar el sitió. Arrojó hacia dentro al menor, este cayó al suelo, lastimándose sus palmas al tratar de amortiguar la caída.

ㅡ Espero que te pongas a reflexionar sobre tus acciones, Nueva España ㅡ cerró la habitación, poniéndole cerrojo.

Fue menos de un minuto para que comenzará a escucharse fuertes golpes en la puerta y suplicas entre llantos; 《¡Quiero salir! ¡Dejadme salir, por favor! ¡No volveré a hacer eso!》gritaba el menor con desesperación. Pero el español solo se alejo del lugar, sabía que tarde o temprano el pequeño se cansaría de gritar.

ㅡ Sin duda le hizo daño haber convivido con el resto de sus _hermanos_. Tanto que le había costado educar a Nueva España para que todo se fuese a la mierda cuando habló con Río de la Plata y Cuba ㅡ se quejó en voz alta.

Sería otro día cansado para el español, pero nadie dijo que tener colonias sería algo fácil.


End file.
